It Must be Happy Ending
by Cyan Kyuhyun
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah 'newbie' dan dia bertemu dengan pelanggan pertamanya, Shim Changmin.  Tiba–tiba Kyuhyun menghilang saat Changmin datang mencarinya lagi di Busan.  Apa yang terjadi? ChangminxKyuhyun, NC-17 fiction. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


**Tittle : _It Must be Happy Ending_**

**Cast(s)** **:** Kyuhyun and Changmin  
><strong>Rate<strong> **: **M / R (NC-17)  
><strong>Genre<strong> **:** Romance  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> **:** Changmin and Kyuhyun on (this) my story are mine 8D #maruk  
><strong>Warning <strong> :  
>– male pregnant<br>– mengandung sex gagal  
>– kurang angst<br>most important **to announced** is **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ MY STORY AND DON'T DISTURB! **#wehehehe

.

.

.

– Happy Reading – 

Alasan mengapa aku pindah dari Busan ke Seoul adalah untuk mencari kehidupan baru. Walau Busan merupakan kota bisnis dan setiap harinya ada uang yang mengalir deras kepada masing–masing orang, aku tidak mau tinggal di sana. Kepada orang terkasihku… Maafkan aku. 

.

.

.

# Flashback # 

"Cepat kamu masuk ke dalam kamar itu, Cho Kyuhyun!" Ketua memerintahku. "Masuklah dan puaskan dia!"

"Tapi…" aku berusaha menolak. Tidak mungkin aku melakukan sebuah hubungan sex dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai. Lagi pula ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku untuk masuk ke dalam pub ini.

"Aku tidak memeliharamu dengan gratis. Cepat masuk atau kau akan mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk lagi!" Aku akhirnya menyerah untuk menolak.

Tanganku bergetar hebat, dengan ketakutan aku membuka kenop pintu kamar 'pelangganku' yang belum aku kenal itu. Sepertinya ia sudah lama sekali menungguku. Dia menyadari kedatanganku, ia menoleh kearahku namun ia masih belum ingin berhenti minum.

"Mianhae, telah membuatmu menunggu lama," kataku sebiasa mungkin seakan–akan aku orang yang sudah biasa melakukan ini semua. Namun ia tidak menggubrisku.

Kata ketua, aku harus mendekati orang ini. Untung ia berdiri jadi aku bisa memeluknya dari belakang. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk menyusuri dada dan perutnya yang bidang. Ia terkikik.

"Kenapa tanganmu sedingin itu saat menyentuhku, _Newbie_?" kontan dengan perkataannya yang seperti itu aku berhenti meneruskan kegiatanku. Kenapa dia bisa tahu? Lelaki itu berbalik menghadapku setelah meletakkan gelas minumannya yang sudah kosong ke atas meja bar yang tinggi yang ada di dalam kamar itu. "Shim Changmin imnida," katanya sembari mengulurkan tangannya bermaksud berkenalan.

"Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun imnida," aku dengan gugup menyambut tangannya. "Kenapa kamu bisa tahu kalau aku baru?" Tanyaku kepada pria itu. "Aish. Kau pasti sudah sering melakukannya dengan orang lain sih," kataku kesal sambil membantingkan pantatku untuk duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Kata siapa aku sering melakukannya. Sahabatku yang mengatakan jika ada seorang yang 'baru' tangannya pasti dingin," katanya tidak mau kalah. "Aku saja baru datang ke tempat seperti ini, bisa–bisanya kamu mengataiku seperti itu. Ckckck."

"_Mianhae_, itu tadi kan karena kamu yang menertawaiku duluan," aku malu sejadi–jadinya. Aku menundukkan kepalaku agar Changmin atau siapalah tadi namanya tidak melihat semburat merah yang kini menghiasi wajahku.

"_Never mind_," katanya.

Tiba–tiba terdengar suara yang sepertinya itu ditimbulkan dari sebuah getaran. Lelaki yang ada di hadapanku lalu mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya dengan segera ia membuka lid ponselnya itu. Bisa kulihat wajahnya yang tadinya tersenyum berganti menjadi masam dengan cepat kulihat dia membanting ponselnya ke lantai.

"Bedebah!" dia mengumpat. Aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya yang telah ia banting. "Jangan diambil! Biarkan saja ponsel itu!" Katanya.

"Begini–begini, kau telah membelinya dengan uang. Jadi jangan dibuang!" Giliranku membentaknya. Aku membuka lid ponsel itu dan memeriksa apa isi sms yang telah sampai kepadanya tadi. Isinya…eum…sepertinya dari calon tunangannya karena kulihat daftar kotak masuk pesan dari atas sampai bawah berasal dari Kwon Yuri. Semuanya berisi kalimat 'Kamu sedang di mana, Changmin–_oppa_? Ingat besok kita akan bertunangan.' -_-" Sungguh masalah yang sangat kompleks.

"Dasar sialan!" Katanya kesal. Changmin mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran tempat tidur di mana aku duduk tadi dan kulihat kini dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Aku letakkan ponselnya di meja lampu yang ada di samping tempat tidur.

"Sudah, sudah… Bukan begini caranya untuk menghadapi masalah," Aku berlutut di depan tubuhnya, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Gomawoyo, Kyuhyun–_ah_," tiba–tiba Changmin memelukku. Aku tersenyum. Kutepukkan tanganku yang bebas ke punggungnya berusaha membuatnya tenang. Namun ia malah mengendurkan pelukannya kepadaku.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku kepadanya karena tiba–tiba saja pandangannya sepertinya menelusuri wajahku. "Ada apa dengan wajahku?"

"Tidak ada…" ada jeda dalam ucapannya, "…Kyuhyun–_ah_ cantik ya?" Apa yang barusan Changmin katakan? Aku cantik? Aku ini namja! Apa dia mabuk?

"Huwaaa…apa yang…" belum sempat aku menghindar dengan cepat dia meraih tengkukku. Changmin menciumku. "Eungh…" aku merenguh. Dengan kasar ia melahap bibirku. Changmin mencoba membuka bibirku. Begitu ada celah sedikit, dengan cepat ia menyusupkan lidahnya untuk masuk ke dalam mulutku. Eungh! Alkohol dari lidahnya! Gawat! Aku bisa mabuk! Dengan kekuatan entah dari mana dia mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur. Sepertinya aku mabuk karena tenagaku tiba–tiba hilang dan aku tidak bisa melawan.

"Kyuhyun–_ah_…seandainya aku bertemu lebih cepat denganmu dulu," Changmin menatapku lagi. Kini tubuhnya telah menindihku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa–apa lagi. Tangan Changmin mengelus pipiku dan tiba–tiba mataku menjadi berat untuk dibuka. Tubuhku sadar tetapi mataku tiba–tiba menutup. Apakah ini karena sensasi yang telah Changmin berikan kepadaku?

"_You can touch me, Baby_!" Kata–kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku mulai tidak sadar dengan apa yang aku bicarakan. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku sekarang ini aku hanya ingin Changmin yang 'menyentuhku'.

"_As you wish_, my Kyuhyunnie," Changmin dengan cepat menggigit leherku. Tubuhku menggelijang hebat.

.

.

"Akh...Changmin...tolong...akh…cepaaat!" bicaraku menjadi tidak karuan. Juniorku menegang sempurna dan hampir klimaks. 

"Sebentar lagi, Kyu..." Changmin belum ingin berhenti. Entah sudah berapa banyak ia menghujamiku dengan 'tusukan' dari juniornya yang besar dan keras yang selalu tepat menusuk 'sweet spot'–ku.

"Akh...Changmin...aku...akh!" Jari–jari kakiku dan tubuhku menekuk.

"Kita…eungh…harus klimaks bersama," dia mendesah dari kegiatannya menusuk hole–ku. Tanganku mencoba untuk mencengkram seprai kasur untuk memperlambat datangnya klimaksku.

"Changmin–ah…aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya…aaah!" Aku tidak dapat klimaksku lagi. "Aku keluaaarr…" Cairan putih dan kental keluar dari juniorku. Seluruh tubuhku merasakan rasa keenakan yang luar biasa.

"Ow yeah, so tight, Kyuhyun..." Changmin klimaks bersamaan denganku. Mungkin karena _hole_–ku menyempit dan memanjakan kejantanannya kurasakan ukuran juniornya berubah. Rasa panas mememuhi _hole_–ku, mungkin itu karena cairan Changmin tertuang di dalam sana.

"_Saranghaeyo_, Cho Kyuhyun…" kata Changmin yang masih terengah–engah setelah klimaks. Tubuhnya memelukku dari belakang. Tangan kanannya untuk bantalku dan tangan kirinya memegang dadaku.

"_Nado saranghaeyo_, Shim Changmin," kataku sambil mengusap kepalanya yang menempel di tengkukku. Kudengar dengkuran halus yang keluar dari nafasnya yang menandakan bahwa ia telah tertidur. Aku tersenyum senang. Tak berapa lama kemudian aku juga ikut terbang ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Aku terbangun di pagi hari ini karena sinar matahari yang menyilaukan tepat mengenai mataku dari jendela kaca yang ada di kamar. Aku mengeluh. Aku mencoba untuk bangun namun aku terkunci. Tangan Changmin masih memelukku.

"Okay," kataku semabari melepaskan pelukannya. Keiinginanku untuk turun dari kasur dicegah lagi. Sejak tadi malam ternyata aku tertidur dengan junior Changmin yang masih menancap di _hole_–ku. "Akh," aku mendesah berusaha melepaskan _hole_–ku dari junior Changmin. Rasa kesat mempersulitku untuk melepasnya.

Dengan _kemrungsung _aku pergi ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja tidak dalam keadaan telanjang. Aku meminjam kemeja atasan berwarna biru milik Changmin yang terus terang kebesaran bagiku.

Aku mengambil tester kehamilan dari dalam lemari yang ada di dekat kamar mandi. Aku mencoba mengetes _urine_–ku dengan tester kehamilan itu. Lama aku menunggu benda yang tercelup itu. Sambil menunggu kubasuh wajahku dengan air yang mengalir dari wastafel. Kuarahkan pandanganku sekali laginya pada _tester _yang aku letakkan di atas _closet_. 

"Dua garis? Bagaimana ini?" Aku panik sendiri di dalam kamar mandi. "Akh…bagaimana ini?" Gumamku sendiri sembari mencoba mencari jawaban sendiri sambil melangkahkan kaki mondar–mandir di dalam kamar mandi.

Aku dan Changmin kan tidak terikat pernikahan. Lalu bagaimana caraku agar bisa mendapatkan Changmin. Akh…tidak Kyuhyun kamu tahu Changmin besok akan segera bertunangan jadi jangan berbuat macam–macam dengannya. Apa aku harus…

"Kyuhyun–_ah_, apakah kau di dalam?" Tanya seseorang dari luar kamar mandi. Aku segera membereskan semua peralatan yang aku gunakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam tong sampah.

"Ya... Tunggu sebentar..." jawabku sambil membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi. "Maaf lama... Perutku sakit..." aku berakting layaknya benar–benar seperti telah lega membuang racun. Muncul seringaian dari wajah Changmin.

"Asal itu kamu... Tidak apa-apa, Kyu..." Sebelum masuk kamar mandi Changmin sempat mencubit pipiku. Dia mengamatiku dari ujung kepala sampai kakiku, "Kau kelihatan imut jika memakai pakaianku yang kebesaran."

Apa katanya? Aku imut? Itu pujian atau ejekan? Belum sempat aku merespon Changmin telah menutup pintu kamar mandi. 

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan berselang setelah kejadian malam itu. Baik aku maupun Changmin kini sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing–masing. Tidak ada kontak–kontakan lagi di antara kami beberapa hari ini. Aku yang tengah hamil dan Changmin yang sibuk dengan bisnis dan tunangannya. 

Ingin rasanya aku mengakhiri hidupku dengan menggugurkan anak yang ada di dalam kandunganku karena aku pikir Changmin sudah tidak akan kembali kepadaku namun aku selalu mengurungkannya. Aku hamil karena perbuatanku sendiri dan untuk itu aku harus membesarkan anak ini walau tanpa ayah.

Aku membuat sebuah pilihan besar. Aku memutuskan untuk kabur, keluar dari pub ini. Aku tidak mau menjadi seorang pelacur di sini. Aku ingin mempunyai sebuah kesempatan lagi. Aku ingin membuat kehidupanku yang baru. Dengan anakku. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul.

# Flashback End # 

.

.

.

Usia kehamilanku sudah lima bulan. Besar memang perutku sekarang ini. Tapi aku harus tetap bekerja untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri dan juga anakku kelak. Tanpa aku sadari, Changmin jauh–jauh dari Busan, mencari-cariku. Changmin tahu aku kini tinggal di Seoul dalam keadaan hamil.

"Selamat pagi, Kyuhyun–_sshi_. Hari ini jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Ingat usia kehamilanmu," nasihat Ryeowook yang notabenenya adalah rekanku menjaga minimarket kecil ini.

"Kekekeke…" aku tertawa. "Baik, Ryeowook–_sshi_. Terima kasih," ucapku. Ryeowook adalah orang yang sangat baik. 'Kling,' suara bel yang bersenggolan dengan pintu berbunyi. Ada seorang pelanggan yang datang. Akupun mengucapkan, "Anyeong…" Aku tidak jadi melanjutkan kata yang biasanya selalu aku ucapkan kepada pelanggan yang datang.

"Kyuhyun –_ah_," itu… Itu Changmin. Dia datang ke tokoku. Changmin langsung saja menyeret tubuhku keluar menuju halaman belakang toko begitu melihat sosokku. Ryeowook yang merasa bingung mengawasi langkahku lewat pintu kaca di belakang _casheer_. Aku mengikuti irama langka Changmin. Tiba–tiba langkahnya berhenti. Changmin berbalik menghadapku. Ia memelukku dan ia… Changmin menangis

"Kenapa kamu menangis Changmin–_sshi_?" Seperti ribuan silet menyayat hatiku di saat ini. Changmin ada di dekatku saat ini.

"Biarkan aku bertanggung jawab, Kyuhyun–_ah_..." Aku bisa menangkap apa yang dimaksud Changmin. Aku tahu maksud tanggung jawab itu. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun –_ah_. Tapi kenapa kamu meninggalkanku?" Ia menarik napas dalam–dalam sebelum ia melanjutkan kata–katanya. "Mari kita menikah," ucap Changmin. 

Kurasakan banyak gelitikan kupu-kupu yang terbang mengitari perutku. Aku kemudian memandangi mata Changmin. Tidak ada sorot kebohongan dari sana, akan tetapi… 

"Apa tidak salah Shim Changmin berbicara padaku seperti itu? Aku sungguh tidak pantas bagimu Changmin–_sshi_... Aku ini pelacur. Aku sungguh tidak pantas bagimu," mataku berkaca–kaca.

"Jangan begitu, Kyuhyun–_ah_... Kau baru pertama melakukannya denganku dan aku juga orang yang pertama yang _menyentuh_mu," Changmin meyakinkanku.

"Tapi jika kamu menikah denganku, bagaimana dengan tunanganmu? Dia calon istrimu," aku tahu Changmin sudah bertunangan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan menikah dengan Yuri. Keluargaku dan keluarga Yuri sudah mendiskusikan masalah ini. Jadi kamu tidak perlu khawatir," ucapnya membuatku tenang. "Aku mencarimu karena ibuku ingin melihat keadaanmu. Dia ingin bertemu denganmu."

Mataku berkaca-kaca. Beberapa tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku bahagia. 

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Changmin dengan lembut sambil mengusap pipiku yang basah dengan air mata. "Kau bahagia?" Aku mengangguk. "Kyuhyun–_ah_. _Nae chagiya_," Changmin menarikku dalam pelukannya. Pelukan ini, pelukan yang hangat sekali. Akupun membalas pelukan Changmin.

Aku sangat gembira. Anak yang ada dalam kandunganku akan mempunyai seorang ayah dan yang paling penting. Aku bahagia karena aku dicintai oleh orang yang aku cintai.

"Saranghaeyo, Cho Kyuhyun," ucapnya lalu kemudian mencium puncak kepalaku. 

"Nado saranghaeyo, Shim Changmin," kataku dengan tertunduk malu di dadanya yang bidang.

"Ibuku sekarang ada di mobil. Kau mau menemuinya?" Changmin menatap wajahku yang penuh rasa terkejut. "Kau terkejut ya?" Aku tidak menjawab. Aku segera berlari menuju halaman muka mini market dan benar, aku mendapati sesosok wanita paruh baya sedang bersandar di bodi mobil Porsche berwarna putih.

Wanita itu menatapku. Aku menoleh ke arah Changmin yang ada di sebelahku. "Itu ibuku," Changmin meyakinkanku. Aku segera berlari dan berlutut di depan kakinya. Namun dengan cepat ia mencegahku.

"Ah, Nak. Tidak perlu begitu. Aku ibumu mulai sekarang," nada suaranya halus, tenang dan kupandang wajahnya, tampak wajah seseorang yang sabar.

"Aku…aku…" aku menjadi tidak lancer berbicara _saking_ gugupnya.

"Kkkkkhh…" wanita itu tertawa. "Istrimu gugup, Changmin," godanya kepadaku. Changmin tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Nak," katanya. Kedua tangannya meraih kedua tanganku dan menepuknya pelan.

"Maksud anda?" aku bingung. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. Tangannya meraih pipiku.

"Terima kasih telah hadir di kehidupan anakku, Changmin," katanya.

"Aish. Ibu kenapa malah berbicara seperti itu? Mana tadi kata yang sudah ibu persiapkan?" Kata Changmin. Baik Changmin maupun ibunya telah sukses membuatku bingung.

"Mianhae, Changmin–ah," wanita itu menatap Changmin namun setelah itu menatap wajahku lagi. "Kyuhyun… Benar itu namamu?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_," aku mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun, aku hari ini ikut dengan Changmin untuk menemuimu. Kau tahu alasannya?" aku menggeleng. "Aku datang kemari untuk memintamu agar kamu brsedia menikah dengan Changmin." Kedua tangan Changmin meraih pundakku. "Menikahlah dengan Changmin. Kamu dan Changmin bisa membesarkan anak bersama," wanita itu tersenyum.

Air mataku tumpah. Wanita itu memelukku dan sementara itu Changmin menggosok punggungku pelan. Aku sungguh bahagia.

FIN

.

.

.

Kyahahaha! #ketawasendiri

Akhirnya _one–shoot story_ ini tuntas. Muahahaha~ #ketawalagi #plak

Oh iya, terima kasih sudah membaca, _readers_~~~ Nah… Sekarang, silakan me–_review_~~~ :D


End file.
